tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoenn
Hoenn is a region of the Pokémon World. Just like the rest of the world, it was created by Arceus, who shaped it with the power provided by its Plates. Geographical Layout Hoenn is based on the Japanese main island of Kyushu, but rotated 90° counterclockwise.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoenn#Design_concept In terms of distance, Hoenn isn't as close to Sinnoh like how Johto is close to Kanto, but these 4 regions are connected together as a larger landmass, and travel between them can be done on land. History Hoenn used to serve as the region of operations for the two evil organizations known as Team Aqua and Team Magma. This is not the case anymore, due to all previous smaller evil groups being merged into the Tekiyoku. Hoenn was later taken over by the revitalized Tekiyoku, along with all other regions. All Hoenn Gyms were shut down and the Hoenn League was discontinued. Citizens there were forced to start paying the Tekiyoku taxes every now and then. Cities and Towns The following is a list of every city and town in Hoenn, as shown in the official Pokémon games. They're all basically present in Tears of the Fallen, even though some might not be mentioned in the series. Anime-exclusive locations will only be shown here if they have some part in Tears of the Fallen or if a character is from there. See more about a city/town on its page by clicking the name. Be aware that not all cities/towns will have articles. * Littleroot Town * Oldale Town * Petalburg City * Rustboro City * Dewford Town * Slateport City * Mauville City * Verdanturf Town * Fallarbor Town * Lavaridge Town * Fortree City * Lilycove City * Mossdeep City * Sootopolis City * Pacifidlog Town * Ever Grande City * Rinshin Town * Rubello Town Present It is a sure fact that some of Arceus's Plates are hidden in this region. However, neither Alain's Division A of the Mokusetsu nor Division B has visited the region yet. Hoenn was only seen so far in Transmission #4, which both Maxie and Archie hosted. Characters From Here This section will show characters in Tears of the Fallen who are from Hoenn. Only characters revealed in the series so far will be shown here. If a character's been revealed, but their hometown is meant to be hidden for plot purposes, they will not appear here. * May Taylor (Petalburg City) * Gabby Sakamoto (Lilycove City) * Ty Yasumura (Slateport City) * Homura Newton (Rinshin Town) * Maxie Thompson (Sootopolis City) * Courtney Yamazaki (Mossdeep City) * Shelly Tsuda (Rubello Town) * Archie Taketa (Fortree City) * Butler Karasu (Verdanturf Town) Plates Hidden Here This section will list Arceus's Plates that were hidden in Hoenn after Giratina hid the Plates in ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Only Plates whose locations have been revealed in the series will appear here. * None in Hoenn have been revealed so far Trivia * Hoenn's name signifies "abundant relations" (豊縁 ''hōen).''https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Hoenn#Etymology * Hoenn is the only region which ever had two villainous teams formerly occupy it, specifically Team Aqua and Team Magma. See Also * Kanto * Johto * Sinnoh * Unova * Kalos * Alola References Category:Locations Category:Regions